


Velcro Scales

by Kimmy



Series: Like Fish In The Water [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Velcro-Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: Beware the Sparkling Water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velcro Scales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/gifts).



> Love you, darling, hope you had the best b-day! May "Velcro Q" tag spread!

Q came home tired, emotionally exhausted and definitely famished. He shed his clothes at the laundry bin in the bathroom, because his -- their house (Q still couldn’t take in the beauty of it) was always deliciously warm and they got into a habit of walking around naked - in and out of the pool at their fancy. He blamed that habit on Bond, but he couldn’t argue with the fact that it was a nice arrangement. And one lots safer for his clothes, who tended to disappear with no way back if he accidentally transformed in them.  
So Q took the awful constricting shirt off, went to put the water on for spaghetti and answered his emails before redirecting everything coming in from now on to R, who was the poor soul to be stuck with the weekend guard this time.  
There was a sound of the water splashing quietly and Q James was home for a while, probably training in the gym that they have built in the basement, and was probably taking a swim right now to get rid of the sweat. And indeed, a moment later, a sound of wet footsteps could be heard.  
“Hi, darling” Q ducked James as the man tried to give him a peck on the cheek.  
“No coming even near me before you’re dry as a bone. Your hair will brush me and you’ll have to make the dinner yourself.”  
Q’s unimpressed look caused James to smirk and he looked like he was considering it for a while, but eventually settled on leaving his boyfriend alone and a moment later the hum of the dryer came from the bathroom.  
Q drained the pasta and proceeded to make aglio, olio e peperoncino, while he felt hot, dry body press against his back. james basically purred into his neck.  
“Grab the water. You have no idea of limits in using peperoncino.”  
He evacuated to the couch with their plates, while Q puffing in mockery of being offended (and grinning internally cause who would have though James Bond had no tolerance of spicy foods Q loved?) trudged behind with a bottle of sparkling mineral water. He threw the bottle to James, who caught and put it on the table before proceeding to make himself comfy in an armchair that Q bought for the sole reason of nicely completing the design, because it was awfully uncomfortable and James had unfathomably found his favourite.  
Q still couldn’t quite grasp the idea, but having come home to the picture of James curled up in said armchair with a book convinced him the man was, indeed, really comfy in the evil contraption. Peculiar.  
The ate the dinner in silence, focusing on the taste and giving proper respect Italian food deserved, only exchanging a few words between bites about Q’s challenging day of getting 003 out of yet another villain’s lair after a swift assassination, but with a bundle of baby twins left behind by the evil daddy. Thankfully all of them made it out alive. And 003 declared she’s taking maternity leave, and so is 006, because apparently both of them had forgotten to mention somehow they ended up being a couple. It was apparently going on for a year now. And was clearly serious seeing as they were prepared to become parents.  
James, who had the day off, promptly made a mental note to punch Alec and then congratulate him the next time they saw each other.  
They both finished their plates and put them on the table, settling into the cosy, quiet peace of the rare free afternoon together.  
And then of course Q, who was secretly a hamster (and a merman, but that one was a real secret) and still had been chewing something, had bitten right through a particularly vicious little peperoncino.  
His eyes suddenly lit up as his mouth opened wide, trying to catch breath and he grabbed for the water bottle without thinking twisting the cap and....  
“Holy sh--”  
The sparking water exploded in a mini fountain, leaving Q a wet fog on his face… and a tail. The man sighed, taking a sip of water, calmly twisting the cap back on, putting the bottle back on the table and turning to James, who had an expression of utter amused disbelief on his face.  
Q held his head high, expression serious and regal.  
“Now, carry me, James!”  
He looked at his boyfriend with a pout and used the most whining tone, while still trying to keep that air of ordering James around up, which resulted in a frankly comical effect and sent them both into a giggling feat.  
James stood up and went to peck Q on the lips, before gently putting one hand behind his back and the other under his tail and gently proceeding to lift him… with no result.  
“What the…?”  
Apparently, while dry, Q’s tail was less satin like and his scales refused to lay down.  
On the fluffy fabric of the sofa, Q turned into a merman velcro.  
It sent them both into another giggling feat, and they spent a long while untangling poor Q’s tail, but eventually, the merman was free, and safe in James arm, who joking about brides and practise (and Q tried not to think too much about it, because oh how he wanted James to propose) took him into the pool.  
They sunk into the water, Q practically moaning into the sensation, and immediately wrapping his long, long tail (which regained its satin texture) around James’s legs, effectively trapping the man.  
James didn’t complain. He settled comfortably on the waterproof foam sofa at the edge, and relaxed. With the challenging nature of the day, he knew Q would be asleep in seconds, and really didn’t mind. Q deserved rest, and nowhere he felt as comfortable and at home as in the water.  
James felt the tail squeeze him momentarily tightening before relaxing suddenly (but still maintaining the velcro hold over the agent) and James looked down to see the man’s eyes had fallen shut and he was out to the world already.  
James smiled and kissed his head.  
Oh yes, he loved Q’s velcro quality of clinginess.


End file.
